


To tylko gra

by ladyryu



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, kid!lock - Fandom
Genre: Kid!Lock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyryu/pseuds/ladyryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jest świadkiem wydarzenia, które na zawsze odmieni jego życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To tylko gra

Bezdenne rozczarowanie odmalowało się na twarzy chłopca, gdy odsłoniwszy zasłony w swojej sypiali, zobaczył niebo zasnute ciężkimi, granatowymi chmurami. Miś-pirat wysunął mu się z dłoni i upadł z głuchym odgłosem na dywan. Stał przed wielkim oknem w ciemnozielonej piżamie, potrząsając ciemnymi lokami i czując, jak wielka kula rozczarowania wypełnia jego żołądek. Myślał o tym dni od tak dawna. Skończyła się już szkoła, zaczął się lipiec. Dostał całkiem niezłe świadectwo (nie licząc oceny z zachowania), a rodzice obiecali mu, że wybiorą się do wesołego miasteczka. Razem. Tak naprawdę to wcale nie obchodziło go to głupie wesołe miasteczko, pełne rozwrzeszczanych smarkaczy. Chciał tylko spędzić trochę czasu z rodzicami. Nie widział ich przecież od świąt. Czy wymagał za wiele od życia? Gdy wreszcie stopy miał zimne jak sople lodu, wrócił do rzeczywistości. Podniósł misia, z wielkim szacunkiem otrzepał go i położył obok poduszki. Potem zbiegł na dół, wołając rodziców. Zamilkł i stanął jak wryty, gdy wpadł do kuchni. Mycroft zastygł z kanapką w połowie drogi z talerzyka do ust.  
\- Gdzie rodzice? – spytał krótko i rzeczowo Sherlock, przybierając najbardziej poważny ton, jaki potrafił.  
\- Wyjechali. Dowiedzieli się o tym dopiero rano. To podobno bardzo pilne… Wiesz, jaka jest ich praca. Było im przykro – wepchnął kanapkę do ust – zostafili liszt.  
Sherlock z poważną miną usiadł naprzeciw niego i zaczął czytać. W wieku siedmiu lat potrafił czytać płynnie i bardzo szybko, dysponując ogromnym zasobem słów. Jego nauczycielka zawsze powtarzała, że to „niesamowite". Emocje tylko się wzmogły, przecież wiedzieli, jak bardzo Sherlock oczekiwał ich uwagi, chociaż przez jeden dzień w roku! Zmiął papier w kulkę i cisnął nim o podłogę. Ta odbiła się od niej i przeleciała jeszcze kilka metrów, zanim zatrzymała się przed drzwiami lodówki. Nie chciał okazywać emocji przy starszym bracie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie obchodziło go co o nim pomyśli, ani jak będzie mu potem dokuczał. Już nic go nie obchodziło. W idealnej ciszy usłyszał jak coś pękło. To nic ważnego. Tylko jego serce. Mycroft westchnął.  
\- To nie ich wina, że mają taką pracę. Czy to nie dzisiaj miało przyjechać wesołe miasteczko?  
Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Nie mam planów na dzisiaj, moglibyśmy… - zaczął, ale brat mu przerwał.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem zainteresowany tą dziecinadą?  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lecz zaraz spoważniał.  
\- Zjedz śniadanie. Zabiorę cię w specjalne miejsce.  
Sherlock łypnął na niego podejrzliwie spod kędzierzawej grzywki.  
\- „Specjalne"? Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie dam się nabrać.  
\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek cię nabierałem? – Mycroft bawił się ostatnią na talerzyku kanapką z szynką i ogórkiem.  
\- Hmm… Jakieś dwadzieścia osiem razy.  
\- Może kiedyś się zdarzyło…  
\- Dwadzieścia osiem razy – powtórzył Sherlock z naciskiem.  
\- Dajmy temu spokój. Jak nie chcesz, to pójdę sam, a ty będziesz siedział do wieczora z nianią Mary.  
Sherlock wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę, lecz wizja całego dnia z nianią odebrała mu apetyt. Mycroft miał minę trudną do odgadnięcia. Sherlock był jego bratem wystarczająco długo, aby się połać w większości jego gierek. Co on kombinuje tym razem…? Jakkolwiekby nie był zawiedziony, musiał porzucić na razie wszystkie emocje i oczyścić umysł. Musiał się temu przyjrzeć z bliska. Nie mógł przecież puścić Mycrofta samego.  
\- Za dziesięć minut spotkamy się przy furtce – powiedział szybko i zaraz zniknął na schodach. Chwilę później, uzbrojony w płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i kalosze, Sherlock był gotów pilnować brata.  
\- Dokąd idziemy?  
\- Wydedukuj – rzucił tylko.  
Sherlock znał znaczenie tego słowa. Mycroft nauczył go tej gry kilka lat temu, gdy spędzali razem wyjątkowo deszczowe lato. Podczas długich dni w internacie Sherlock często w nią grał. Objął wzrokiem okolicę i zastanowił się.  
\- Oddalamy się od centrum miasta. Ta droga nawet nie prowadzi do domu babci. Kierujemy się na obrzeża miasta.  
\- Ciepło.  
\- Nie wiem, co tam mogłoby być ciekawego, przecież tam są tylko przedwojenne rudery i opuszczone fabryki – Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał na brata – Ty chyba nie…?  
\- Aż tak daleko nie musisz wybiegać wyobraźnią. Poza tym nasza rodzina ma dostatecznie duży majątek, więc nie muszę szukać starych gratów – odpowiedział Mycroft – Jeśli już jesteśmy przy temacie legend… Znasz tę o duchu Sinobrodego? Podobno całe swoje dzieciństwo spędził w tej okolicy. Potem dopiero wyruszył na podbój mórz i oceanów.  
\- W książce nic takiego nie napisali...  
Mycroft prychnął.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że dorośli omijają najważniejsze szczegóły. Dlatego nie potrafią grać w naszą grę.  
\- Są tacy nieuważni! - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a jego brat musiał się odwrócić, aby nie zauważył jego rozbawienia. Pogoda, nieznacznie, zaczęła się poprawiać. Wiatr trochę rozgonił chmury, niebo pojaśniało. Parasol mógł okazać się nieprzydatny. Przyroda wręcz tryskała kolorami. Pełen rozkwit. Sherlock prawie zapomniał o tym, co wydarzyło się rano. Zamknął oczy i delektował się zapachem kwiatów. Nagle rozległ się huk. Odruchowo padli na ziemię i schowali się w najbliższych zaroślach.  
\- Co się...? - Mycroft zasłonił mu usta dłonią i gorączko przyciągnął jak najbliższej siebie. Puls mieli przyśpieszony, wszystko wydawało się zwalniać. Strzał rozległ się niedaleko. Sherlock obserwował stary dom naprzeciwko. Furtka trzymała się w zawiasach tylko siłą woli. Przerażenie paraliżowało całe jego ciało, mógł tylko się bezmyślnie gapić. Był tylko dzieckiem... Zwyczajnie się bał... Musiał to przed sobą przyznać. Zauważył ruch za oknem. Ktoś przebiegł z pokoju do pokoju.  
\- Schyl się - szepnął ostro Mycroft. Chwilę później usłyszeli kroki na ścieżce wysypanej żwirem i głośne przekleństwa. Sherlock obserwował plecy oddalającego się mężczyzny i niewinnej torbie sportowej, która skrywała narzędzie zbrodni. Nie zauważył ich. Poczekali aż będzie dostatecznie daleko i niepewnie opuścili kryjówkę.  
\- Sherlock, posłuchaj. Musimy wezwać pomoc. Policja na pewno nie da nam teraz spokoju, ale nie możemy tak tego zostawić, rozumiesz?  
\- Mycroft... - Sherlock odwrócił się do niego powoli - Wiem, że ktoś zginął.  
\- Na miłość boską, zapomniałem, że ty wszystko rozumiesz.  
\- Idź. Wróć z policją. Będę zabezpieczał miejsce zbrodni.  
\- To nie jest zabawa...  
\- A kto tutaj żartuje?  
Mycroft zawahał się. Postanowił mu zaufać.  
\- Pod żadnym pozorem tam nie wchodź. Gdyby on wrócił schowaj się, okay?  
Sherlock skinął głową, a potem śledził oddalającą się postać brata. Biegł. On nigdy nie biega... Był tak samo poruszony, jak jego brat. To była prawda. Takie sytuacje widział tylko na filmach. Strzał. Trup. Spojrzał z lekką paniką w kierunku domu. Czyżby duch Sinobrodego chciał odwetu? Odpędził te myśli i przełknął ślinę. Zrobił pierwszy krok, a potem kolejny. Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Przeskoczył przez niski płotek i ostrożnie zbliżył się do okna. Przyglądał się kałuży krwi. Wyciągnął szyję, aby zobaczyć więcej. Serce zaczęło mu bić mocniej, poczuł na karku kropelki potu. Dostrzegł bladą dłoń. Przypomniał sobie książkę medyczną, która kiedyś przypadkowo wpadła mu w ręce. Ubytek krwi był zbyt duży... Ktokolwiek to był, definitywnie jego czas na ziemi dobiegł końca. Odwrócił się i próbował wyrównać oddech.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak cienka granica dzieli życie i śmierć oraz jak łatwo ją przekroczyć.


End file.
